In sailboats rigging is used to support the mast and transmit power to the hull. Sailing is most efficient when the rigging is properly tuned to provide optimal tension for transmitting power from the sails to the hull of the sailboat. The standing rigging of a sailboat has both static and dynamic loads.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known rigging system using a pair of deadeyes 1 and 2 with lashings 3 therebetween to hold rigging 4. The deadeye 2 is attached to a chain plate 5 attached to the deck or hull 6 of a boat. Stainless steel rigging and turnbuckles have also been used in the past. However, high strength and low stretch synthetic rigging has weight advantages and is often used with pairs of deadeyes 1 and 2. It is often necessary or desirable to adjust the tension or load on the rigging.
There are known strain measuring systems for monitoring the loads on standing rigging in sailboats. One such strain measuring system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,296 entitled “Method of Monitoring/measuring Rigging Loads” issuing to Bermudez on Apr. 8, 2003. Therein disclosed is a turnbuckle having a strain gauge used to measure loads on the standing rigging of a sailboat.
There are other devices used in sailboats that utilize load cells to measure loads on sailboat rigging. These other devices are generally sheer pins used in standard hardware, such as shackles, for measuring loads. One manufacture of these sheer pin load cells used in sailboats is Diverse Yachts having a place of business at Port Hamble in the United Kingdom.
While these prior devices have helped to measure loads in the rigging of sailboats using turnbuckles and sheer pins, there is a need to improve the load measuring capabilities and especially when other types of rigging is used, and in particular the use of deadeyes with synthetic rigging.